La Maudite Patate
by Litany Riddle
Summary: ONDAR. Arnaud et Jérémy sont dans la cuisine, à priori rien ne présageait un tel drame... Mais pourquoi Arnaud est-il si con ? Arnaud Tsamere/Jérémy Ferrari, Army mentionnée.


Disclaimers : Les personnes citées sont réelles et ont leur propre vie. Je ne prétend en aucun cas décrire leur vie, ce texte est de la pure fiction qui ne se base en aucun cas sur une quelconque réalité. Éva est un OC copyright **Galou** (merci de me l'avoir prêtée).

Bêtalectrice : **Ishtar205** , toujours fidèle au poste, même pour « ça ». Merci.

* * *

 **La Maudite Patate : **

\- Arnaud ? Arnaud ! Tu m'écoutes connard ?

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Les carottes, je les mélange avec les patates ou tu préfères séparer les deux ?

LA MAUDITE PATATE

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je suis devenu cannibale... J'AI MANGE UNE CAROTTE ! COMMENT REPRENDRE MA VIE DE PATATE APRES CA ?

-Dis, Jérémy... t'as pas entendu comme des voix venant du bac à légumes à l'instant ?

-Ça commence à devenir lassant tes histoires de patates Arnaud ! Éva devrait avoir mangé depuis au moins vingt minutes, aide-moi donc au lieu de parler avec des légumes, passe-moi le mixeur dans le tiroir à droite.

-... je suis pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir inventé cette fois...

Arnaud s'approcha du panier à fruits où trônaient cinq belles poires Williams.

LES POIRES

AAAHH ! Au secours, à l'aide ! La grosse patate est devenue cannibale! Elle va nous manger aussi !

UNE DES POIRES

Courage les filles, l'espoir n'est pas perdu, roulez jusqu'à l'évier ! aller, plus vite, roulez, roulez !

 _Les cinq poires roulèrent sur le plan de travail, s'aidant de leur petite queue, mais la dernière était à la_ _traîne_ _, et soudain, sa queue se cassa._

LA CINQUIÈME POIRE

Aaaahh... j'en peux plus, continuez sans moi.

UNE AUTRE POIRE

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on va pas te laisser là ! Les filles, continuez d'avancer, je vous rejoins avec elle !

LA CINQUIÈME POIRE

C'est trop tard je te dis... C'est fini pour moi... Fuis, fuis, la patate nous a presque rattrapées... J'ai perdu ma queue je ne peux plus rouler, mais il reste une chance pour toi... pars Laurène, pars !

L'AUTRE POIRE

Non... je peux pas te laisser, je peux pas ! On laisse pas une poire à terre !

LA CINQUIÈME POIRE

Pars je te dis espèce de connasse, vite, la patate arrive ! Il faut que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi... Pars... je t'en supplie

L' AUTRE POIRE _, en pleurant_

Je t'oublierai jamais Emma, je te le promets...

LA MAUDITE PATATE

C'est trop tard, vous êtes les témoins de mon crime, vous devez TOUTES disparaître...

LES POIRES

On ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement que la carotte que tu as bernée ! Ouais, c'est une fin trop atroce de se faire manger par UN AUTRE FRUIT OU LÉGUME ! c'est... inhumain...

UNE DES POIRES

Les filles, balançons-lui les noisettes !

LES AUTRES POIRES

OUAIS ! Allons-y ! Courage Emma, tiens bon !

LES NOISETTES

Hey ! Mais ça va pas non ? On veut pas être mêlées à vos histoires, nous !

LES POIRES

Vos gueules les noisettes, au moins là votre coquille va servir à quelque chose de noble !

LA MAUDITE PATATE

Pas la peine de lutter, j'ai un casse-noix !

LES NOISETTES

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Arnaud... Arnaud ! ARNAUD !

-De quoi ?

-Repose ces poires lentement, tu vas les abîmer... Voilà. Maintenant tu arrêtes de lancer des noisettes dans l'évier et tu ranges le casse noix... Et par pitié, enlève cette patate de la table à repasser, c'est dégueulasse, mes chemises vont être toutes tâchées !

LES POIRES _scandant son nom et_ _faisant une standing ovation sauf Emma qui est désormais handicapée_

On est sauvées ! Vive Jérémy, vive notre sauveur ! Hourra ! Hourra !

\- Arnaud... cette tomate me fait de l'œil...

\- DE QUOI ?! Elle est gonflée cette tomate ! Je vais lui dire ma façon de pens... AH NON ! ça c'est de la tri...

\- Ooooh... c'est vraiment dommage, ma main droite a irrésistiblement été attirée vers cette tomate, elles sont tombées amoureuses, mais comme c'était une relation contre-nature vouée à l'échec, ma main droite a violemment rejeté la tomate sur ta chemise... c'est ballot, dit Jérémy d'un ton faussement contrit, avant de continuer, en prenant une voix de fausset pour faire comme si les poires parlaient : Quelle fin atroce ! C'était une si gentille tomate ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle méritait de finir dans une délicieuse sauce bolognaise, ou une ratatouille, ou en salade avec de la mozzarella à la rigueur, mais pas ça ! Elle a littéralement explosé sur un humain ! Quel drame ! La voilà qui dégouline par terre... mes sœurs, je propose une minute de silence. Oui, rendons lui l'hommage qu'elle mérite...

Éva entra dans la pièce.

-Papa... dit-elle en venant attraper le pantalon de son père, J'ai faim..., ajouta-t-elle en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je peux avoir des bonbons ?

Le visage de Jérémy se décomposa. Évidemment, il n'avait pas commencé à mixer la purée patates/carottes à cause de son abruti de compagnon, et même si le jambon blanc était dans le frigo ça allait lui prendre quelques minutes, ce qui ferait une demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire habituel de sa fille. Il se voyait mal lui refuser quoique ce soit dans ces conditions, mais laisser sa gamine se bourrer de bonbons avant le dîner n'était pas une option d'éducation vers laquelle il voulait tendre. Il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras :

-Tu peux prendre un bonbon ma chérie, Papa a presque fini de préparer le repas.

Il se releva avec Éva dans les bras et l'installa sur la chaise de bar, prit le pot de bonbons et le plaça devant elle :

-Choisis mon trésor. Tu restes ici et tu regardes Papa préparer la purée ok ?

La petite fille secoua ses boucles brunes :

-Arnaud pourra me faire l'avion ?

Jérémy foudroya du regard l'autre humoriste qui lui tendit aussitôt le mixer en gage de paix.

-Arnaud te feras l'avion mon poussin, aussi loooongtemps que tu voudras.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre...

 _Fin._


End file.
